Porygon Statue
Origin Dennō Senshi Porygon, known as Electric Soldier Porgyon in English, was the thirty-eighth broadcasted episode of the original season of Pokémon. In the episode, Ash and his friends find at the local Pokémon Center that there is something wrong with the Poké Ball transmitting device. To find out what is wrong, they must go inside the machine and defeat the digital Pokémon Porygon. The episode is infamous because a flashing red and blue strobe effect induced photosensitive epileptic seizures in over 600 Japanese viewers. The event caused a four month hiatus for the show, a complete remodel of the opening credits and the removal of Porygon and its evolved forms from all future television episodes, even though Pikachu caused the light. Effects A pair of handmade statues depicting Porygon and Porygon 2. Each half would allow the user to enter and explore cyberspace, but only for spans of twenty minutes. If the user stays longer, they will have photosensitive epileptic seizures and be removed. Extended use may lead to the seizures becoming more common. If the artifacts are together, the negative downside is neutralized and cyberspace can be explored to its fullest extent. The artifact is bifurcated, and the statues will point to the direction of their partner when separated., remaining fixed on that directional position until reunited. Collection On October 16, 2015, the Warehouse received a ping about people at a convention in Grand Rapids, Michigan being taken to the hospital for experiencing photosensitive epileptic seizures, despite the convention insisting they had done nothing wrong. Agents Megan Wilcoxson and Felix Draco went out to try and discover what the artifact was. After two days at the convention, Megan came across a man saying that by touching his statue of Porygon that he made, one could be pulled into cyberspace to explore to their heart's content. Intrigued, Megan touched the statue and got pulled into cyberspace. Felix, who had gotten separated from Megan an hour before, came across the same statue about fifteen minutes later. When the man told him that by touching the statue he could explore cyberspace, Felix became immediately concerned that this was the artifact. Putting on his gloves, he bagged the artifact, neutralizing it and pulling Megan out of cyberspace. When he asked the man what he had been thinking, he claimed that the statues had been doing that for years. Questioning further, Felix and Megan learned that there had been two statues at the start of the convention, on of Porygon, and the other of Porygon2, and that the statues had not been causing seizures before they were separated. However, someone had bought the Porygon2 statue from him during the first few hours of the convention. As of right now, there have been no further pings involving photosensitive epileptic seizures taking place, but the Warehouse remains on the lookout. Trivia *The statue, when separated from its partner, remains pointed in one direction, only moving once in a while as if tracking its partner. Warehouse agents have noted this behavior and that, should another similar ping come up, they might be able to use one statue to locate the other. Category:Artifact Category:Bifurcated Artifacts Category:ElsaRules!!!